Mine, Forever
by Starfire the dragon
Summary: It's a 100 years later and Konaha is prosperous. But its top two clans, the Uchiha and Namikaze are feuding enemies and show no inclination to stop. The Uchiha heiress and the Namikaze heir, however, find things are not as it seems as they fall... femnaru
1. Prologue

_He knew I was dying before I did. But he was an assassin: trained to see and cause this and he had seen many deaths like mine to know what it was. Mine was the only one that had impacted on him. I am not arrogant, not about this at least, it is simply fact. He was so handsome, even beautiful in a masculine way despite being covered almost head to toe in my blood. My blood darker than any humans clashed with his pale skin and gave an ugly red tint to his dark hair. I stared at him knowing that I would not see him ever again. He spoke me but in the growing haze of my mind I could not understand what he was saying, only that he was speaking. Oh, he asked, no begged, me not to leave him alone. His face twisted in fury now. It was a face he only ever used for me. A face that said he was furious with something I did or said but with a hint of exasperation. Only this time the exasperation was replaced with desperation. He didn't want me to leave him all alone. Like the others did. _

_He yelled at me telling that my promises are binding, how could I break my word to him? I remembered my promise and, even though I was dying, the fog cleared a bit. A jealous and possessive rush overtook me. He was – _

"_Mine," I gasped, losing my vision temporarily. His eyes widened, black commas spinning. He was Mine and he always would be. My arm twitched before I stopped myself in disgust. I had sworn to myself that he and I would be together._

"_Forever."_

_As my life left me, I felt satisfaction. Because it was true and it will happen. We would be happy. But, not now._

_Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The bit in Italics I got from the first manga, chapter three.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION WITH _HIM_!"

I gaped at the two Hokage's in front of me, my finger pointing to the only other person in the room as if they didn't get who '_him' _is. He had golden-blonde that was cropped short with longish bangs, that was typical in the Namikaze clan. A genius prodigy, tall, tan with piercing _black_ eyes, he was the village heartthrob. A total hottie, I have to admit, the only person that had a bigger fan club than him was my big brother. Unfortunately, he was a complete jackass! He had a frown on his face like he agreed that we shouldn't go on a month long mission together.

"Are you sure that she should be selected for this mission? With her big mouth and uncontrollable temper, she'd cause us to fail the mission before it's even begun."

That-that bastard!

"I do not have a big mouth or an uncontrollable temper you mother-!"

"Be that as it may," The Nanadaime Hokage interrupted, coughing to cover my swearing. To my parent's horror and brother's amusement I have quite the potty-mouth and am not afraid to use my colourful vocabulary. "It was not my decision to include you both on this mission with no additional backup. It was his." He motioned to the other Hokage.

It's rare in hidden villages like our own Konohagakure to have two Kage's at the same time. Konoha is the only one I know of to have it happen twice. The first was when the Sandaime Hokage retired and let the Yondaime take office. He returned after the Yondaime was killed saving the village from Kyuubi no Kitsune I. The Rokudaime Hokage was over 100 years old and the second oldest person in the village and the oldest male. His grandfather was also the Sandaime, the second oldest Hokage. Go figure. Now as old as he is, he just advises his successor and supposed to help with the paperwork. Keyword: supposed. He feigns bad eye-sight to get out of it and walk around the village, talking and playing with the kids. He's my favourite person out of the whole village that's not immediately related to me. Now, for some reason, he's trying to torture me.

"Oyaji!" I cried in disbelief, "I haven't played any pranks in _ages_ why are you punishing me so?"

I ignored the bastards irritated look in favour of hearing why I have to spend an entire month or more with someone as fury-enabling as him.

"Yes, Konohamaru-sama, I too would like to know why these two are going on an undercover mission _alone_. Especially since they're both the heirs of their respective clans that have been _feuding_ since the beginning of their creation?" Nanadaime-sama spoke, irritated.

Great, I'm in a room with a guy I hate who is irritated, the Nanadaime who is also irritated and an old man who is obviously feigning surprise at his successor's statement. It doesn't help that I am also irritated.

Or pissed. For good reason. The Uchiha clan and the Namikaze clan have been feuding for 100 years. As previously stated I am the heiress of that clan because my brother doesn't want it for some obscure reason. Asshole is the heir to the Namikaze clan. Two certain clans that loathe each other. Said clan heirs on same mission. Alone. Is he trying to create a civil war?

"Before this stupid rivalry began," Oyaji said slowly, looking out to the Hokage monument in remembrance. He does that a lot. It always makes him sad. I don't know why though I feel like I should know.

"There were two ninja… a boy and a girl. They were best friends and fierce rivals. They," He paused as if not knowing what to say, "were teammates and complete opposites. You two, Uchiha Akako and Namikaze Katsu," He turned to us, his heavily lined face starched in a wry grin, "act extraordinarily like them. They were the best ninja in Konoha back then."

"We remind you of them don't we? You knew them. Cared for them." Katsu spoke up. I glared at him. It made sense though. Sometimes it seemed like he was looking at someone else when he looked at me. Nanadaime looked shocked though.

"Doesn't matter because you're still going on the mission, no matter what you say."

"Damn."

The mission was simple, really. It was information gathering and assassination. The target was a wealthy business man that was highly suspected of kidnapping young women and 'pimping' them out to sick bastards for a price. More often than not the girls end up dead. The ones that are alive would be seriously wounded and severely mentally scarred. He was an investor so was never convicted because he practically owned a lot of good businesses. He managed to kidnap the illegitimate daughter to one of the bureaucrats. Said bureaucrat actually cared very much for his illegitimate daughter. Probably more than any of his _legitimate_ sons. Bureaucrat keeps his affection for his daughter a secret since his wife is a manipulative bitch. At least, that's what I gathered.

Katsu was chosen for the mission because of how he didn't show his emotions, was a good politician and could provide backup. The only thing I agreed with was the fact that he could certainly play the part. Heartless dickhead. I was chosen because not only was I one of the more powerful chuunin, better than Katsu if I do say so myself. But, I have gone through Geisha training which is instrumental as I would be posing as a geisha, and apparently have ways to make someone tell me what I want. Be it torture, feminine wiles, tricking or by scaring it out of them I can get someone to talk. I can get someone to fear me easily. Must be because of my red eyes. My brother says it's because I'm psychotic and have weird methods to torture or blackmail them.

Katsu said it must be why I'm single and have never been kissed willingly.

Bastard.

Saru-ji must be crazy. I'll either kill the guy, cripple him or kill myself. All of which equals badness. If I hospitalise Katsu or Katsu gets hospitalised or dead from this mission even if I didn't have anything to do with it, the Namikaze will start a civil war. If I tell my brother something that makes Katsu out as a pervert or not particularly caring if I got crippled or that he hurt me in any way bro would go on a rampage!

Shit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_we will be dividing you into three-man cells…"_

_Three people? So I'll have two teammates to spar with and a cool sensei… I hope. I'll take anybody… except Sasuke-teme!! I glanced beyond the pink-haired girl with the wide forehead to a handsome black-haired pale boy before turning back to the scarred chuunin who was listing out genin teams._

"_Next, cell number seven: Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto-"_

_The pink-haired girl next to me and I hung our heads._

"_And… Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_WOOHOO! OH YEAH!" The banshee next to me started cheering. I started to bang my head on the table trying to wake up from this nightmare._

"_Iruka-sensei! What were you thinking of saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with those LOSERS!" I pointed at them for emphasis._

_Iruka-sensei looked at me in exhasperation as though it should be obvious. Or maybe its because of my self-praise, hard to tell._

"_Of the 27 of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class. Sakura is in the middle. The idea is to balance your different strengths… That's why you ended up together!"_

"_Just don't drag me down… Dobe." The prince of PMS speaks up. I glare at him in fury. Why that-_

"_WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?"_

"_KNOCK IT OFF, NARUTO!"_

_The banshee, pissed on behalf of her crush started to try and beat me up. Damn it, I just got over that last beating for taking the girls chance for having their precious 'Sasuke-kuuuun's' first kiss. Like I wanted to have my first kiss taken by that bastard._

_I hate fangirls._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I don't take orders from people. I'm not a follower and I never will be. There are only three people I will take orders from. They still have to put up with my smart mouth though. Sarutobi Konohamaru, Rokudaime Hokage. Kazuki Kaiya, Nanadaime Hokage. And, finally, my older brother:

Uchiha Itachi.

My Jounin sensei never liked it. He was the type that believed that woman couldn't be as good a ninja as men. He was also one of the people that believed that clans weren't that great and that people who belonged to one were too arrogant for their own good. I was the clan heiress. I have _mild _anger issues and a loud, vulgar mouth. I get vengeance on people by pranking them in humiliating ways for blackmail. I am fiercely independent and loathe it when people boss me around. He was a stuck-up jounin with a petty grudge and huge prejudice. He was a pervert. He believed he was above me and that I should follow what he said with no questions asked.

In our first meeting I had slapped him, kneed him in the balls and given him two right hooks.

All things considering, he got off pretty lucky in my opinion.

Aniki (_Informal for older brother_) was the only one who encouraged my… independence. In the entire village I'd have to say the one I'm closest to is my brother.

Not surprising considering I was considered a bitch by almost everyone in the village. That is probably the only thing that the Namikaze and Uchiha clan has ever agreed on. Not that the Namikaze mind, it makes the Uchiha look bad with a rebellious teen. Never mind that the Namikaze have a reputation of inadvertently insulting everyone they come across. Hypocrites.

Back to the point, _no-one _tells me what to do. Which is why fifteen minutes after that bastard ordered me to go get firewood, I started to swear up a storm.

Because I did what he told me to do with only a groan as complaint.

I don't take orders from anybody, especially people I don't like.

So why did I take orders from Namikaze Katsu like it was a second nature?

I came back with more firewood then we needed for three days let alone one night. After I realised what I did I had to think. I tossed a few more branches in the fire noticing Katsu give me a strange look. So he noticed it. My… insubordination must be legendary then.

"I'm curious." That bastard. If he mentions my admittedly weird behaviour I'll set his tent on fire.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can you even pull off acting like a geisha?" He asked boredly. I froze in fury.

"I mean," He continued, lips pulled into a smirk. "You're not very, uh, _ladylike. _Or elegant for that matter." He added thoughtfully.

If it weren't for the threat of civil war, I'd beat him up then and there. Damnit.

"It figures you have no bloody imagination fucktard," I suddenly got an idea and grinned maliciously. "I bet you say… 200 ryou? That I can be a perfect example of geisha. Deal?" I raised my hand grinning. He eyed it suspiciously. I grinned wider. Hook.

"No? Figures you're too much of a coward and not much of a man to back up your word." I dropped my hand and shrugged. I grinned wider. Line.

And…

"300 ryou." Sinker. We shook on it. Cool, I get 600 ryou after this.

"Dobe." He muttered.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, TEME!?!"

He froze. I froze. The fire didn't freeze so it cackled like fires do. _What did we just say? _

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

The words came unbidden to my mind, the haunting familiarity of the words…

We didn't talk after that. He went to bed straight after dinner. I stayed up watching the fire until I was sure he was asleep. Katsu must have felt as unsettled as I did. I went and got a camera and something 'special'. As I crept silently into Katsu's tent – thank Kami-sama we have different tents! - to gain my precious blackmail I noticed him tossing due to a nightmare.

"Chi…" I raised my eyebrow. Was I going to gain a different type of blackmail? "…Sharin…gan…"

Sharingan? I frowned. Why is the Namikaze heir having a nightmare about the Uchiha bloodline? He didn't sound fearful or respectful when he said it, like most non-clan members did. He didn't even say it hatefully like most Namikaze did. Instead he sounded like one of the older clan members. Like the eyes were tools.

"…Chi…dori!" I froze. Chidori? I abandoned my crusade to gain blackmail on the teme to ponder over this new development.

Chidori was an A-rank assassination jutsu that belonged to my clan. Only an A-rank jutsu. But it and all its variations was forbidden to anyone in my clan except the head to learn. And even then it was only used in life-threatening situations. As far as I knew only the oldest members of the village knew about it. It was banned by the founder of my clan himself. Though no reason had been given, all honoured the decree. How did the heir of Namikaze know of it?

Troubled with my thoughts I absently put the instruments of my blackmail away and wiggled into my sleeping bag. It wasn't long before I was falling into a sea of hellish red…

_So juicy… so yummy… gonna bounce around in my tummy. I grinned foxily. I was soooooooo hungry as the pain of my empty stomach reminded me and I was about to have lunch! I stalked my succulent prey silently. I was about to pounce when…_

"_Oi! Dobe! I don't want to watch you eating ramen let alone a live rabbit." The annoyed tone cut through my hunting phase. And let the juicy prey get away._

"_**Teme! That was my lunch! All that juicy meat… so tender... so delicious…**__" My voice came out as a demonic growl despite the slight whine of wistfulness in my voice. I sat down, drawing my tails around me and turned to glare at my only companion in the clearing. My handsome companion…_

"_I wonder about your sanity." He said dryly._

_I rolled my eyes. "__**You've said that multiple times before, teme. Don't you get tired of repeating yourself?**__" I started licking my dark red paws._

"_It needs to be pointed out a lot." He glanced over at me before making a face at what I was doing._

"_**What?**__" I had started washing my face when I saw his face._

"_You were born a human and have been a human for over a decade and a half," He said in annoyance (At his inability to understand I'm sure). "So how is it that, despite your overwhelming experience at being a bipedal human, you can act like a perfect fox? Then again you acted like an animal when you were human." He muttered at the end._

_Of course, I have the best hearing so I heard him. But I didn't react to the intended insult._

"_**Instinct.**__" He glanced at me, eyebrow raised. "__**Every creature is governed by instinct. Except humans.**__" I said defensively, although at the end I sounded a bit derisive, even knowing that my companion across the clearing was human._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I cocked my head to the side, staring at the ninja curiously. How to explain?_

"_**Everyone has instinct, every single creature…. Humans have gone 'out of touch' so to speak with theirs. The fight or flight instinct is one of the few that humans still have. Actually you'll find that humans have a lot of instincts but humans have buried them so much that only ninja really acknowledge and trust their instincts anymore. Take the flight instinct; it's something all prey has, as you just saw.**__" I waved a couple of my tails and a paw in the direction of where the rabbit had been. "__**Demons induce the flight or survive instinct in humans because we have preyed upon them for centuries. Other animals do it too but not as well as demons.**__" I was a bit smug at that. My companion rolled his eyes. I stared thoughtfully at him. He was … beautiful for a human, especially a human male. Raven black hair that fell about his face. The same colour for his eyes. It contrasts nicely with his pale skin especially with those lashes. Delicate facial structure but still very masculine despite it. My heart seemed to grow at the sight of him._

_I smiled, happy and peaceful. A feeling I never wanted to go away._


End file.
